Backstage Admirer
by Taykit12
Summary: previously Priceless Admmirer This is the story of the newest Diva on the RAW Roster...who is dominating the top superstars in Indergender matchs...She soon finds out she has a secret admirer...Read to find out who it is!
1. Me and Legacy

**Chapter 1: Me and Legacy**

"This next match is set for one fall....by orders of the WWE Chair man this will be an indergender match" The New Announcer that replaced Lillian Garcia siad into the mic. "Now Entering the ring from Oklahoma the All- American American Jack Swagger!!!"

The Charoltte, North Carolina Crowd Booed as the All American American made his way down to the ring.

"And Now Making her RAW Debut From Concord, North Carolina Skylar Ryder!!!!"

My Theme Song 'Open Your Eyes' BY 12 Stones blasted through the Time Warner Cable Arena. I ran out with my Baggy Grey Jeans and the Wrestling Sports Bra thing the lady at Wardrobe gave me to wear, and My Nikes.

A smirk played on Swaggers face as I ran down to the ring slapping the fans hands that were luck enought to get ramp and ring side seats.

The Ref signaled and the bell was rung....I didn't hesitate and Swagger and I emediatly Locked up. We stayed like this for a few seconds but then he backed off. Which was a bad mistake cause I Imediatly kicked him in the stomach and used his body weight agains him to Complete and Vertical Suplex. I went to the other side of the ring and crouced down waiting for him to get up, like a viper waiting to strike.

When he got up i ran up and did a move called the flying cutter or If any one was a fan of Randy Orton it was a RKO.

Swagger didn't get up, so I went for the Cover. 1....2...3 The ref called for the bell signaling for the end of the match.

"Here's your winner Skylar Ryder!!!!!"

The Ref raise my hand in victory and I walked over to Swagger, and showed Sportsmanship and helped him up. When he was up he jerked away from me. I had forgotten that Swagger had an ego problem. Oh well!

I made my way up the ramp and through the curtain to the backstage area. I was imediatly swarmed by Three divas by the names off Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, and Melina.

"That was sweet!!! I didn't know you could do moves like that!" Melina Said High Fiving me.

" There is one move that I can't do Melina" I said walkin toward my locker room " I can't do a Babydoll Side Split into the ring!"

" True Cause thats my move.....but I never knew a Girl could do a Suplex or Flying Cutter Before" She replied "Heck I never new a Diva could win a match that fast!"

" Cause I got skills! I'll see you guys back at the hotel!" I said waving to them as the entered there locker rooms. I took a swig from the Ice cold water bottle that I grabbed from the table they sat up back stage near the curtain. I Continued to walk and my mind started to wander.

Soon I ran into someone knocking my water bottle out of my hand.

" Sorry I should of payed attention to wear I was going." I said reaching down to get my water bottle.

" Nah It's ok....You were probable just admiring my Geatness" Ted Dibiase Jr. Said Sarcastically as I stood up.

" Yeah that it Money Boy! I was blinded by you Greatness." I said walking around him and going past the Legacy locker room.

" Hey Your the new girl Right" Avoice belonging to Randy Orton said As I passed the doorway.

I nodded

" Seet Flying Cutter....I've never seen anyone much less a diva do that besides me." He said

" Yeah and that suplex....I haven't seen a diva that strong since Beth" Cody Rhodes Said Refering to Beth Phonix who had been traded to smackdown a week earlier.

"Thanks well I see you guys Around!" I said walking toward my Locker room. I felt one pair of eyes on me, but didnt turn to see who they were.

A week later I had another intergender match this time against Miz. Again I won, I was getting more poular in the brand.

I had hung out with the other Divas during the time we were comuting to the next city.

After my match I had said High to Randy and Cody. Them both complmenting me on the moves I had done in order to gain my victory.

I walked in to my locker room and was surprised by what I found, there sitting on my coffee table was a dozen red roses in vase. It had a note:

**_Roses are red violets are blue_**

**_This poem will sound cheesy_**

**_but it is very true._**

**_I saw you doing move after move._**

**_and now you have an admirer, it's true._**

**_love,_**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

**_[OOOOOOOO Who is it Tell me what you guys think....what should I do next.....you won't guess who it is.....well you probably will in the next few chapters cause my poetry sucks......but anyway tell me who you think it will be and what you like about the chapter]_**


	2. Backstage and Hardy!

_Columbia, South Carolina. Colonial Life Arena_

_RAW Live Show_

_Gue_st _Host: NASCAR Driver Kasey Kahne!!!_

I was nervous walking down the large halls of the Colonial Life Arena in Columbia, South Carolina. I stopped at the end of the hall, and looked up to see a University Of South Carolina Colligate Symbol. I remembered that USC and it mascot the Gamecocks were a top school on my list when I was picking colleges. Those plans all went down the drain when I was drafted to the WWE. I was quickly whisked away from my dreamland when I heard the voice of non other than my best friend Jeff Hardy.

"Hello Little Enigma…You in there." Jeff said moving his hand back and forth in front of my face.

"What...Oh hey Jeff!" I said looking at him.

"So what is so intriguing about the Carolina Gamecocks?" He asked as we continued down the hall.

"It was one of the colleges I was considering after High school before I came to the WWE." I replied walking through the door of my locker room.

"Ahh I see" Jeff said Walking in a Jumping and landing on the small couch. "You know you can always go to college online."

"I know" I said turning to my gym bag. "I am going to apply this summer…Who are you going against tonight?"

"I got a Match against Punk again tonight" He said playing with something on the Coffee Table.

"He's pretty peeved that you're back from TNA" I said. "Vince says if you're going to get the heavy weigh back or not?"

"Not yet I have meeting with him and Steph tomorrow, Punks gone nuts he is taking this savior thing way to serious…it's like he thinks he's God or something….'I will save you'!!!" He mocked. "Hey what's this?"

He said pointing to a Bouquet of Red and White Roses. He plucked a note from the Petals and Read it Aloud:

Roses are red and white

And you are quite a sight

You are beautiful too

It's very true!

Love, your secret admirer!

[Yeah I know...geez what kind of chapter is that....I know...I just needed something to update it!.....so eave me a review on who you still think it is.....And tell me who u think it should be!!!]


	3. Having Fun on the Louisiana Boardwalk!

**_Bossier City, Louisiana. CenturyTel Center_**

**_RAW Live Show_**

**_Gue_st _Host: Goldberg!!!_**

The warm air felt good against my skin as I climbed out of my rental car. A 2005 Silver Toyota Tacoma. I grabbed my Addidas gym bag out of the passenger seat and made my way to the Arena. I saw a few fans had already arrived in hopes of getting a glance at their favorite superstar or diva. I swiftly said hello as I passed and walked around the large halls of the center, finally finding my locker room. I quickly unpacked my ipod and its speaker dock and hooked it up to the outlet on the wall. The sound of my theme song 'Open Your Eyes' by 12 Stones rang through the speakers.

"Is that 12 Stones I hear?" I heard a voice say.

I quickly turned around to see Ted Dibiase standing there.

"Yeah it is." I replied. "How did you know?"

"There an awsome band." He said leaning on the door frame of my locker room.

" Yeah they are....." I paused. "Not as good as Godsmack though."

"True. Very True." He replied. "Hey do you know any good places to eat around here?"

"Yeah there are some really good places to eat on the Boardwalk by the Red River." I said digging through my bag trying to find my phone.

"Is that were that big Bass Pro Shops place is?" He asked.

"Yeah my dads family is from here we used to go there all the time when we came up during the summer.....I think there is a Joe's Crab Shack, a Few Ice Cream Places, oh and there is a Hooters theres also alot of cool stores and a Movie Theater." I replied finally feeling my phone and pulling it out of the red and black bag.

"I was thinking, since we don't have to be ready till 6:30 and its noon now, I was thinking about getting a few people together and going to lunch and a movie?" He said while playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Thats sounds like a good Idea...I want to go....who would be going?" I asked.

"Probably Me, Randy, Cody, Jeff, and, and You.?" He estimated.

" Sounds cool....give me about 10 minutes and I will be ready." I said digging through my bag for the extra clothes I packed.

" Sound great see you in a few." He said closing the door to the room.

**_10 Minutes and a fight for who gets shot gun in the SUV later....._**

"Finally I got Shot gun." Jeff yelled climbing into Randy's Rental car...a nice 2008 Black Escalade.

The sitting arrangement in the car eveadentally turned out this way Randy drive, Jeff had Shotgun, Then it was Ted, Me, then Cody in the backseat.

_"Great this should be a great drive." _I thought as Randy and Jeff Started to fight over radio stations.

"Oh will you just put it on a rock station and shut your traps." I said with a slight souther drawl. It worked cause we listened to Classic rock the rest of the drive there.

"I see a little silouetto of a man...scalamush...scalamush..can you do the fandango..." Jeff and I sung along with Queen's 'Bohemian Rahpsody'. "Thunder bolt and lightning very, very frightning me."

As the song ended, to Randy's happiness. We arrived at the Louisiana Red River Boardwalk.

"Wow that is a big Bass Pro Shops!" Cody yelled, right in my ear, as Randy Parked the car.

"You guys want to see the Alligators they have over there?" I asked as we all pilled out of the car. "The could be feeding them now."

The day quickly flew buy as we went and saw the two American Alligators being fed at the Pro Shops, then we continued down the board walk andI dragged them into a few stores lik Rue 21, and Papaya, then we went to eat lunch at.....yep, you guessed it...Hooters....I guess when you go somewhere wth guys you get out numbered.

"Can we go now?" Jeff Wined as I was looking around a store.

"Yes winney baby, we can." I said walking towards them and then to the door. "Who want to get some really good ice cream from Cold Stone's Creamery?"

We went through the short line and the very yummy ice cream place, then continued down the board walk to the main atraction. The Movie Theater.

"What movie do you guys want to see?" I asked. "I say Green Zone."

"I second that!" Jeff says in his terible british accent.

" Ok. what about you guys?" Ted say refering to Randy and Cody.

"Sure." They say.

"Green Zone it is!"I replie walking up to the booth and getting our tickets.

_**Two Hours, 2 Sodas, and A Large Popcorn Later at the Arena...after another fight over the front seat and radio........**_

After we got back we all said our goodbyes and went to get ready for the show that would take place in about an hour and a half. A soon as I got back I changed into my Ring gear and Took a little nap.........

_**One Hour and 30 mins Later......hehe......**_

I was awoken by Jeff Shaking me awake.

"Wakey, Wakey Little Enigma....If you don't wake up you won't get to kick Jericho's Ass tonight....Then you can call him and Assclown!" He said now jumping on the couch.

" Weres the Snooze Button?" I said. Then as Jeff Came down I switched my leg so he fell off the couch on the the locker room floor. "I found It!"

"Oph...Well that hurt!" He said getting up and rubbing his backside. "Come on the show starts in minutes."

" I am up almighty Jeffro Clock!" I said....getting up and walking over to the mirror and Brushing and Straghtining my hair.

" Sky your up in 10 minutes." A stage guy said walking past my room.

"Here wear this." Jeff said taking of his Hardy Necklace. "It's always given me good luck and this is your first match against a big superstar."

" Aww Jeffro!" I said Giving him a hug. "I can't the necklace is your thing."

"You can and you will." he said slipping it around my neck.

"Sky we need you at Gorilla Position Now" Th stage hand said walking by again.

"Good Luck!" Jeff said. Me and him doing are sorta secret handshake, that everyone pretty much knew.

"Thanks!" I said running out the door to Gorilla Position. I took a few deep breathes and heard my music hit.........

_**[Yes! I am going to leave you at a dreaded CLIFFHANGER!!! Muwahaha! =)........I literally just wrote this as I got home from Softball Practice!!! I haven't even studied for my midterms tomorrow!!!! Which I need to do....but I thought I would give you another chapter first...cause I am nice like that...and I'm really hyper......Keep on telling me who you think that admirer is.....you never know!!!!**_

**_ 3 Taykit12 =)_**


	4. Hotlanta!

_**Author's note: [Ok, So I had a softball game tonight and.....we lost and I am very sore. =(....so today's chapter will be a bit short but I am too tired to write to much......I hope you guys like it......and tell me what you think!]**_

_**Atlanta, Georgia. Phillips Arena.**_

**_RAW Live Show_**

**** The air was definatly different than in Louisiana....This air was southern city air....it was hot and muggy! ew! I was definatly thankful that I was to lazy getting out of bed at the hotel that I slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and a Louisiana State University (LSU) tank top.

"Damn! and I thought Carolina Summers were hot!" I said grabbing my gym bag out of the back of this weeks rental a 2009 White Chevrolet Silverado.

"Tell Me about it!" Jeff said after parking next to me and getting out of his Poniac Firebird.

"Oh before I forget." I said reaching into a pocket in my bag and pulling out his necklace. "I forgot to give this back to you last week....It really helped my kick Jericho's ass!"

"Thanks....that was one of the coolest matches I had ever seen!...I mean you used his own signature move against him!" Jeff said as we walked into the cool air-conditioning of the arena.

"Yeah that was pretty fun." I said saying hi to some of the stagehands as they were getting last minute things done for the show that night.

I said bye to Jeff as we parted to go to are seperate locker rooms, we had 2 hours till the show so I quickly set up my stuff for my hour before show warm-up, and I set off to roam the arena. The halls were plastered with pictures of The Atlanta Hawks players and of Pictures of the hockey team that called the arena home. The Atlanta Thrashers.

All of a suddenly I felt someone pick me up and throw me over there shoulder.

"HEY! Put Me the Hell Down!" I said beating on the guys back.

"Hey watch it! I am still sore from your little snooze button thing last week!" Jeff said putting me down on the couch in his locker room next to Evan Bourne . "Now its time to kick your ass invideos games.....but I am going to be nice and let you pick!"

"OK NASCAR 2009 IT IS!!!!"I said grabbing a controller off of the coffee table and getting more comfortable on the couch. "You guys are going down!"

**** We raced at Darlington Raceway I was Joey Logano driver of the #20 Home Depot Car, Jeff was Brian Vickers Driver of the #83 Red Bull Car, and Evan decided to watch.

Are race a 20 laps, we started and on lap 5 the rear of Jeff's car was bumped by #24 Jeff Gordon causing him to spin and crash into the wall.

"Dammit! Gordon Wrecked me...now I have to pit!" he said as he dropped back to 30th out of 43 cars.

By the end I ended up winning, which is exactly why I always choose that game. I a beast at it!

"OK! Well thats enough of the Videos games." Evan said standing up. "I think if your to keep playing Jeff might kill you cause is crashin so much, also we have to get ready, the show starts in an hour!"

With that we all went are seperate ways....I had to get ready for my match against Dolph .

**_[Thats all for now, I hope ya'll like it]_**


	5. Tag Match and Yellow Roses!

_**Author's note: [Ok so I have had a Long week so I probably won't post another chapter till Suday Night!]**_

_**Dallas, Texas. American Airlines Center.**_

**_RAW Live Show_**

****The American Airlines Center was jam packed with fans. Small kids, too rowdy teens, to the adult that don't act their age. Everything was set for a great night on RAW. I was coming off of my win against smackdown superstar Dolph Ziggler, or as some people call him 'Mr. Ziggles'. I was set for a tag-team match with Jeff against Cody and Ted.

"This next match is set for one fall, coming to the ring the team of Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase, Legacy!" The crowd was a mixture of cheers and boos as Ted and Cody made their way to the ring.

They did there usual. Ted slid on the apron and climbed onto the turnbuckle and Cody jumped over the top rope and up onto the second rope of the opposite turnbuckle.

"And now making there way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina and from Concord, North Carolina, the team of Jeff Hardy and Skylar Ryder!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Jeff and I came running out dancing and jmping around to his music.

We ran down the ramp slapping the fans hands. Jeff and I slid into the ring and jumped up onto turnbuckles on the opposite sides of the ring from each other and flashed the Hardy Guns but mine with my own little twist.

The match started off with Cody and Jeff. They locked up and Jeff kicked Cody in the stomach. He stumbled backward a bit but instantly came back to clothsline Jeff. He got up quickly and Drop kicked cody in the chest sending him down to the mat. Jeff went over to Cody and gave him hooks left and right. Cody managed to kick Jeff inbetween shots. and Jeff stumbled backwards. Giving Cody enough time to tag in Ted, who came flying towards Jeff cand spearing him. Jeff slowly tried to get up.

"Come on Jeff!" I said with a outstreched hand waiting for a tag, He tag me.

I went through the ropes and did a running bulldog on Ted making him fall onto the mat. I waited for him to get up, he was a little dazed. I quickly but effectivly kicked him in the stomach and completed a twist of fate. I looked to Jeff and he pointed to the turnbuckle. I quickly ran to it and climbed to the top rope and did a Swanton Bomb and pinning Ted.

"Here's your winner Jeff Hardy and Skylar Ryder!" Lillian said as Jeff's music hit, the crowd went wild as the ref raised Jeff and I's hand in Victory.

Ted and Cody congragulated us as soon as we got backstage, and we did the same to them.

I walked back to my locker room and found another bouquet of flowers this time yellow sitting on the bench. the note said this.

_**Your as are a blue as the sea.**_

_** and your very special to me.**_

_** Your smile brightens my day**_

_** and your beauty blows me a way.**_

_** and I'm looking forward to the day.**_

_** when you will look my way.**_

_** Love, Your Secret Admirer**_

_**[Yeah it's short but I wanted to actually write abother match into the story. on the plus side my poetry is getting better....and thus so has the Secret Admirers.....I still want reviews on who you guys think it is....you never know you guys could influence me into making it that person!]**_


	6. Let the Good Times Roll! New Orleans

_**New Orleans, Louisiana: The New Orleans Arena**_

**_Monday Night RAW_**

**_Host: Justin Beiber (My friend payed me 5 bucks to put him in my story...i personally dont like his music)_**

****I looked at the clock on the dashboard of my rental car for this week. A 1970 Ford Mustang that was yellow with black BOSS Stripes down the body of the car (I know that rental cars are usually newer cars but I like muscle cars). I was on the verge of being late to training with Ted, Cody, and Randy. Personally I have no clue why I had agreed to train with them, but I did. I quickly turned into the parking lot of the arena, and parked my car.

"Do you have an outfit for every town were in on tour?" Cody asked seeing me as I walked through the doors.

I looked down at my attire, which consisted of a pair of black nike shox tennis shoes, black basketball shorts with the new orleans saint symbol at the bottom of the right leg, and my Drew Brees New Orleans Saints Super Bowl Jersey.

"Yes! Yes I do Codester!" I replied smugly.

"Come on we have 3 hours before the show and I want to get some training in!" Randy from the ring across the arena at the two of us.

"Shut Up Were Coming!" I yelled back.

We trained for about and hour, well, Ted, Randy, and I trained, Cody took hits.

"I seriously think I am not gonna be able to move tomorrow after that running bulldog Sky" Cody said rubbing his shoulders.

"Sorry Codes" I said before walking off to my lockerroom.

I decided that I would stay true to the Fleur De Lis (Flower of Lily aka The New Orleans Saints Symbol.) so I wore Saints Shorts that came up to lower than mid thigh, and a more form fitting Drew Brees Jersey I had. I pulled my Hair into a neat ponytail and went a played on the computer to pass time.

_**1 hour, and a lot of youtube and facebook later...**_

****Raw started about 4 minutes ago, I didnt have a match tonight so I just sat in my lockerroom and watched as maryse came out with a mic in hand.

" You people have french traditions, such as Mardi Gras, You have a french Quarter, but I think you are a joke, People who cower behind there silly Football team." she said walking around the ring. I had enough, so I ran to Gorilla Position.

"I am real french, you are fake, Faux." she said as my music hit.

I jogged out to the top of the ramp.

"So You think you can waltz your French- Canadian Ass into that ring and badmouth one of the greatest cities in the Country?" I yelled at her.

" Oui, je pense que je peux!, Yes I think I can!" she said.

"Well You can't!, know one back talks the town were I was born and raised for most of my life, expecially not someone who isnt even full blooded french! Pas du tout! (No Way)" I replied. "New Orleans is a Beautiful Town full of Beautiful History! and home to the Reigning Superbowl champions...So I suggest you don't say one more word, and get out of that ring before I make you get out!"

The smerk on her face quickly dispeared, and she practicaly ran out of the ring.

"ne mess avec la Nouvelle-Orléans, No one messes with New Orleans." I yelled into my mic as Maryse walked up the ramp "New Orleans is a place were you can Laissez le bon temps rouler (Let the Good Times Roll)"

**_ Authors Note:_**

**_ Ok, So I finally got to updated it! yay!...Still I need help...Tell me were you think the story should go from here...and who the admirer should be!_**


	7. Battle of the borders

_**Baton Rouge, Louisiana. River Center**_

I was excited for tonight...It would be my first show with where I am billed from changed. I was now billed from Shreveport, Louisiana. But that wasn't the only reason why I was excited. My Favorite Cousin Kyle is a Student Athlete at LSU (Louisiana State University) Made an announcement at the famed college and now has almost half the school coming to watch RAW Live tonight and support me.

I was decked out in my LSU apparel:

This is what her body looks like: h t t p : / / w w w . s g f I t n e s s . c o m / m e m b e r s / 1 3 8 8 1 9 5 / u p l o a d e d / f I t n e s s _ m o d e l . j p g

Shorts: h t t p : / / a k . b u y . c o m / P I / 0 / 1 0 0 0 / 2 2 0 1 8 5 8 2 6 . j p g

Shoes: h t t p : / / w w w . e u k I c k s . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 0 / 0 8 / N i k e – A i r – M a x – 9 0 2 . j p g

Sports Bra: h t t p : / / I m a g e s . f o o t b a l l f a n a t I c s . c o m / F F I m a g e / t h u m b . a s p x ? I = / p r o d u c t I m a g e s / _ 4 1 3 0 0 0 / F F _ 4 1 3 6 2 4 _ x l . j p g & w = 1 8 0

Jacket: h t t p : / / I m a g e s . f o o t b a l l f a n a t I c s . c o m / F F I m a g e / t h u m b . a s p x ? I = / p r o d u c t I m a g e s / _ 4 6 6 0 0 0 / f f _ 4 6 6 4 7 2 _ x l . j p g & w = 1 8 0

* * *

Raw opens with the pyros

The Show goes as planned.

I was sceduled for a Battle of the Borders match with Chavo who is from Texas against me who is from Louisiana.

I was also debuting my new theme song.

_OH Chavo..._

"This next match is set for one fall and is a Battle of the Borders Match up...coming to the ring from El Paso, Texas Chavo Guerrero!" The Ring announcer said.

_I used to be Love Drunk, But Now I'm hungover..._

My New Theme 'Love Drunk' by Boys Like Girls rang out I wait for him to start announcing me before I came out

"Next up from Shreveport, Louisiana...(The Crowd Screamed loud) Skylar Ryder!"

I walked out and instantly smiled...The crowd that lined the ramp was made up entirely of LSU Student with signs saying "Geaux Tigers" and "Geaux Skylar". I immediatly saw my Cousin and gave him a hug over the barricade. I slapped the rest of the students hands and pulled down the zipper of my hoodie. I then precedid to climb into the ring and standing on the turnbuckles I pulled off my hoddie revealing my LSU Sports bra.

* * *

**FF To end of match (I dont feel like researching moves)**

I clotheslined Chavo and crouched down like randy does, waiting for him to get up.

He slowly did and I did SKY HIGH on Him (RKO) and Pinned him. 1...2...3

"Heres your Battle of the Borders Winner...Skyler Ryder!" The LSU Student and the rest of the crowd yelled.

I jumped up on the turn buckle and pointed at my cousin in the crowd and he gave me a thumbs up.

**Authors Note: DOn't be mad at me if the chapter sucks...which I think it does...but this is the only Idea I have had for a while...I had written half of it then My computer decides its gonna delete it so i lost everything...Please review! I need reviews so I can tell if yall like the story and I should continue...also advice is greatly accepted too!**


	8. WWE Draft

Backstage Admirer

Chapter 9:

Monday Night RAW

Chicago, Illinois

Allstate Arena

"Who do you think it is?" Eve asked as we were getting ready for Draft that night.

"If I knew" I began but paused to pull on and lace up my wrestling boot. "I wouldn't be asking ya'll"

"I don't even know who to begin with…..Who could it be?" She asked.

"Do you think he's on RAW or Smack Down?" Nikki Bella asked.

"It could be either brand, I got the flowers and notes when Smack Down and RAW were at the same arena for the week." I said pulling my red RAW brand shirt over my head.

_**Backstage RAW superstar and Divas on one side, Smack down on the other:**_

After John Cena and Randy Orton were drafted to Smack Down we waited for the next pick, The RAW roster and I were disappointed that we lost two of our biggest stars.

I was sitting in the back next to Eve.

We sat and waited for the Randomizer to start going again.

**This part comes from Ghost Jordan's story The Clean Sheet**

"I wonder who it's going to be this time." Jerry Lawler asked as the randomizer was still going.

"I don't know Jerry but I'm really anxious to see who it is" Josh Mathews said as it was starting to come to a stop.

When the randomizer stopped, it had stopped on Danja who was going to be drafted to Smack down.

"Whoa I didn't expect this, one half of the WWE Diva Tag Team champions The heartbreakers will be Drafted to Smack down without her partner" Mathews said.

"Wow this is crazy" Booker T said.

**Part End**

I looked at the screen in shock; Danja was going to Smack Down. I looked down in front of the big crowd of the RAW roster and Danja just sat there next to her tag team partner and fellow WWE Diva's Tag Team Champion, Ashton Taylor. Then I saw her turn to Ashton who shared the same expression of shock.

She got up and hugged Ashton and made her way to the ramp. I looked at Ashton who followed her.

I turned my attention to the TV to hear Danja's theme song come over the speakers. She came down the ramp with a sad expression and received her blue Smack Down shirt.

**This part is from Clean Sheet too:**

"She doesn't look too happy to be drafted to Smackdown" Mathews said.

"Well I wouldn't I mean she has to leave her best friend and tag team partner behind on RAW" Lawler said explaining.

"Well she got what she deserved" Cole said.

"Are you still salty from when they kicked you in the face?" Booker asked.

"Well at least I didn't get Super kicked by three people, 619-ed and ran into a Pedigree" Cole said.

I hate Michael Cole! He such an ass and a coward. He hides in his "Cole mine" and behind Jack Swagger. I laughed my head off when Ashton and Danja pretended they were huge fans and beat him up, and also when they came out with CITRUS, to go along with the Corre and Apple.

"How are they going to stay champions with each other on different brands?" I asked Eve.

"I don't know, maybe Ashton will get drafted on the Online Draft tomorrow." She replied.

I went to see Danja and Ashton before going back to the locker room, but I let her be. She was talking to on the phone to the now retired Adam "Edge" Copeland. I knew she needed space.

When I walked back into the locker room, there sitting in my locker was a one dozen bouquet of red and white roses that were died blue.

I picked them up and saw a note.

It read:

Some Roses are Red, Some can be blue

They don't compare to the beauty that is you.

Its True.

Love, Your Secret Admirer.


End file.
